


A Reaper's Friend

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Afterlife, Cell Phones, Character Death, Comedy, Confessions, Death, Demon Deals, Demon Tweek Tweak, Demons, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Grim Reapers, Half-Human, Heaven & Hell, Hell, Kissing, Loneliness, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Craig Tucker, Reaper Craig Tucker, Reapers, Romance, Running Away, Sibling Love, Siblings, Soul Selling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: To Craig, it had to be the hardest job he was ever tasked to do. Taking a soul from a half demon human, it is close to impossible. Yet, Craig is determined to chase after this half breed, even if the two end up falling in love.





	A Reaper's Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Another Reaper Craig story! I've been meaning to come up with a new story for this AU, and I finally did, and it also has demon Tweek in it (sorta). All I know is, I spent a good couple of hours working on this story, and I just hope you all like it. If you want more Reaper Craig stories, don't hesitate to ask, I love making these stories, and I hope you all like them too!

From my understanding about humans, they have a strange misconception on what a reaper is or what they look like. I don’t understand where they got the idea that a reaper looks like a skeleton in a large black cloak while carrying a large scythe around.

One, reapers don’t carry a scythe. Why on earth would we carry scythes when we can easily take our targets by just touching them? Where in the world did the whole concept of a scythe came from? Two, we do wear a black cloak, but that’s not all we wear. We do have normal clothes underneath, and we only wear the black cloaks during work. Basically, the black cloaks are our uniforms, makes it a lot easier to identify each other...well...aside from other things that should be obvious, but the black cloak helps a little bit more. Thirdly, there are more than one reaper. Just as much as it’s impossible for Santa Clause to deliver presents to the people around the world in one night, it’s also impossible for one grim reaper to reap souls around the world, especially when people are dying at the same time. Lastly, we’re not made of skeletons, that would make moving around a lot harder if we have to worry about our arms coming off or something. Besides, our job is to take the souls to their final resting place, not to scare the living shit out of them. Imagine seeing a walking skeleton walking up to you with a giant scythe, creepily staying silent as they play charades with you until you finally realize that you’re dead.

Yeah...reapers aren’t what humans believe they are.

Of course, when a human dies, they still get scared of seeing us, even if they know that we’re not what they imagine us being. No matter how hard we try to tell them that they’ll finally be at peace...there’s always the runaways.

“For crying out loud, I did not sell my soul for this shit,” I muttered as I began chasing after another runaway. We’ve been running for miles now, and my legs were starting to hurt. “Will you quit running already!? It’s not like you’ll really get far, sooner or later I’ll catch up to you!” I called out.

“Fuck you! I ain’t leaving! I still got shit to do!” The guy exclaimed.

I grumbled as I began looking around, seeing if I can find a shortcut to reach him faster. When I noticed an alleyway, I quickly ran through, phasing through the chained fence, people, signs, and cars. Once I was on the other side, I stepped in front of the guy, seeing how he was so distracted from running away from me, he didn’t noticed that I was now in front of him until it was too late.

Before he could turn and run back, I quickly grabbed his hands, watching his eyes and mouth pour out a white light before he began to fade. He soon disappeared and I hear the ringing from my phone. I took my phone out, seeing that the soul has successfully been delivered, and I’ll be rewarded for my work that day.

I sighed as I put my phone away, seeing that my shift is over since I spent a good hour chasing that guy, I decided to head home. I was tired, irritated, and I just wanted to sleep for the rest of the day.

I headed to the graveyard.

Another thing that humans don’t know about us reapers is that we do have homes, and though they weren’t like buildings or houses, reaper’s homes are actually underground, usually in the same place where they were buried in their past life as a human.

As I walked around the graveyard, which is located in a small mountain town in Colorado, South Park is its name, I soon stopped at one familiar gravestone, a name was written on it.

Craig Tucker.

“.....” I sighed as I snapped my fingers to summon the stairs. Once the stairs appeared, I began descending down, hearing the doors above me closing once I made it inside. Once I see the door at the end of the stairs, I opened it, and let myself into my small home. There wasn’t much, there was a couch, tables, chairs, a bookshelf filled with books, a vase with plastic flowers in them since I can’t really take care of real flowers, they’d just end up dead if I touch them, a bed, and a kitchen with a sink, stove, and fridge. Though I didn’t really need to eat, I requested a kitchen with my favorite foods in it, it’s more for sentimental reasons than being hungry.

As I took my cloak off and hung it on the coat hanger, I walked over towards the bookshelf, wondering what to read. I’ve finished most of the books here already, and I was in the mood for something new, so as I took out my phone and clicked on the icon that says “reward” on it, I quickly typed out what my reward for my hard day of work should be, being sure to be very detailed so it will be exactly how I wanted it to be. I soon heard a thud nearby after I sent my request, and I turned around to see a book on the ground. I picked up the book and saw that it was the latest edition of the Red Racer Adventure series. I smiled to myself as I walked over towards the couch, took my sneakers off, and began reading a couple of pages.

I never imagined I’d end up like this, becoming a reaper and having a nice home like this, especially since I did sell my soul when I was a human. I thought I would die and go to Hell for what I did, but instead I found myself here as a reaper. The job wasn’t easy, that I’ll say, but the rewards and having my own place where no one could bother me, it was like having my dreams come true...well...aside from the fact that I lack a soul.

I always imagined that not having a soul would mean I don’t show empathy or any other feelings anymore, but to be frank, it’s kinda the opposite when you’re a reaper. Not sure if it’s different if you sell your soul and become a demon, but when you’re a reaper, even if you don’t have a soul, you still feel something. I guess the reason for this is because we want to be seen as more approachable towards humans in order to take their souls to their final resting place. Makes sense...even if there’s a lot of runaways when I’m doing my job.

No matter what, I feel like I’m always getting the runaways, barely getting those that actually accept their fate, it’s truly annoying how the moment we tell them that we’re here to take their souls, humans will automatically start running as if there’s no tomorrow. It’s seriously annoying and I wish we could have something that could help us with this problem, but since I don’t know who the managers are, hell, I don’t even know if we have a boss, I have no idea who to complain to.

I have seen a suggestion app on the phone I was given on my first day, and I have sent a few messages, but I’m not sure if anyone is reading those or if it’s just there to shut us all up. God, I really wish how some of these apps work, I mean, I do have the main gist of it, but with some of the other stuff, it’s quite confusing. I was sent detailed instructions on what I’m supposed to do when I first became a reaper, but never got full understanding on how that works or how any of the stuff I’m using works. I simply touch a soul, they go to their destination, I get rewards for my work, and then I go to my home, adding any new stuff to it if I wish. I’m not even fully sure how the whole rewards concept works. I wasn’t sure if it’s like asking for wishes, or if there’s a limit to what we can ask for. I never both to ask for anything that seemed impossible, mostly because I was worried that something might happen if I did that, so I mainly stuck with requests for something more realistic and possible to get.

God, who knew being a reaper would be so confusing. I’ve only been doing this job for three years now, and I still don’t understand any of this.

“....” I sighed as I closed my book and decided to rest, feeling groggy from having to chase someone again. I walked over towards my bed, and just plopped on top, not bothering with the covers or if I’m lying down correctly. I just stared at the room I’m in before finally closing my eyes, trying my best to forget about today, and pray that tomorrow will be better.

Sometimes...I wonder if selling my soul was worth it in the end.

* * *

I looked at my mother, seeing her crying, her face in her hands as dad was trying his best to comfort her. I wondered why mom’s stomach wasn’t big anymore. That morning, it was as large as a balloon, but after mom and dad got back from the hospital, mom’s stomach wasn’t as big anymore.

My heart sank when I heard snippets of what they were saying, and I knew what they were talking about. I quickly headed back to my room, not wanting to hear anymore.

When I reached my room, I froze when I saw a man with red skin and wearing a black business suit. The man looked at me, smiled, and crouched down so he could be at my level.

He spoke in a kind and gentle voice, making the fear in my heart suddenly vanish. I walked closer and closer, listening to every word he says, about how he could help my mom be happy again, about how I could bring back what mom lost, how the family would be happy to have the new family member.

I stared at him, confused at first, but thought of mom and how she was crying, about how excited she was a few days before, about how she smiled when she told me that I was getting a new baby brother or sister.

I asked the man if he could really make my mom happy again, that he could save my unborn sister or brother. The man smiled, placed his hand on my head before nodding. He said he could do it, but not for free.

I told him that I didn’t have any money, aside from what little allowance I saved up in my piggy bank, but the man chuckled, he shook his head and grabbed my hands, his large hands covering my small hands. He told me that he didn’t want my money, he wanted something else, I looked at him in confusion, but the one word he told me would forever be stuck in my head.

He told me that he wanted my soul.

I looked at him, more confused and a bit frightened. I knew humans needed their souls, it was how humans go to Heaven, that was what my parents told me. I felt unsure, and wasn’t sure what to do.

The man smirked before reassuring me that he wouldn’t take my soul now, he would take it later, when I’m much older, he said, when my soul is much riper. I didn’t know what he meant, but I slowly nodded my head in understanding.

I asked him if paying him with my soul would really help mom be happy again, he smiled and placed his large hands on my face, almost pinching my cheeks. He told me yes, that’s how it’ll be. He’ll make mom happy, he’ll make the whole family happy, and I’ll see all the happiness in my family for awhile until it was time for him to collect my soul.

I stared at him, still unsure, but seeing how mom was crying earlier, I nodded my head, agreeing to his deal. We shook hands, and the man snapped his fingers. I hear mom calling for me, I turned my head for a second, and when I looked back, the man was gone.

At first, I thought it was a hallucination, but when I saw a business card on the floor, saying that we have a deal and that he’ll see me again real soon, I knew it was real. Still, I wasn’t worried too much, for when I went downstairs to see my mom holding a baby in her arms, smiling widely as she and dad looked at the baby then at me, I knew that my family would be happy.

I have a baby sister, her name is Tricia.

For the next few years, things were pretty normal. We were like any other family, we’d bicker, we’d fight, we’d argue, we’d have each other’s backs, we’d go on trips together, and we’d enjoy each other’s company. We were a normal family, but a happy one.

It wasn’t until I was seventeen, I’d be eighteen in a few days, that things changed. When I came home from school, I headed to my room so I could shower and change clothes, however, I stopped in my tracks when I saw a man with red skin, the same one from when I was a child.

I’d have forgotten the deal over the years, even believed I made it up since I was so young, but seeing the man here, a smirk on his lips as he stared at me, the memories came rushing back into my head.

He told me he was here to collect what I owed him, I backed away, feeling my heart thumping in my chest. He stepped closer, his eyes glowing yellow as he stared at me, a monstrous grin on his face.

I got on my knees, begged him to let me go, begged him to let me stay with my family a little longer, but he snapped his fingers, removing my mouth from my face. I was unable to talk.

I began to cry as I tried to beg for the demon to let me go, but my words were muffled since I didn’t have a mouth anymore. The demon grabbed my hair, pulling me up and staring deep into my eyes, into my soul.

He told me that we had a deal, and I can never break a deal with a demon.

I a sharp pain in my chest as I felt his hands forcing its way inside me, I felt his fingers squirming around until I felt him pulling something out. I went completely limp as I see the demon holding something. I tried to reach for it, but I wasn’t able to move much. The demon let me go, and I fall to the ground, my vision darkening. I cried and cried as I begged for the demon to give it back with every breath I had left.

The demon would not listen, he simply threw my soul up in the air until it disappeared. I hear him telling me that it’s up to the higher ups to decide my fate, that his job was done. He even mocked me by saying that it was good doing business with me.

I watched as he left. I laid there, unable to breathe, unable to move, unable to talk, unable to hear anything but my heart beating slowly. I knew I was going to die, and I knew that this was it for me. 

As I closed my eyes, just waiting for the pain to go away, I soon hear it. I soon hear a voice asking me if I wanted to do something where I’ll still feel, where I’ll get anything I want, that I’ll be able to watch over my family until they die.

I wasn’t sure who was talking or what they were talking about, but at that moment, as I was dying slowly, I didn’t care either way. I slowly nodded my head, still unable to speak. I hear nothing after that, so I wondered if it was just in my head.

I finally let out my last breath as the world around me went dark. I could only hope that mom, dad, and Tricia will be okay without me now.

When I woke up, I found myself in an empty room, nothing in it at all aside from maybe a small stool with a black cloth and a phone on top of it. Confused, I walked over towards it, picked up the phone, and the black cloth, realizing that it was a long cloak. I tilted my head in confusion before I turned my attention to the phone. I pressed the home button, and saw a long message sent to me, instructions to be exact. I opened the message, wondering what it has to say.

I was surprised when I realize that I was going to be a reaper.

I was frightened at first, but at the same time, I thought this was probably better than being a demon or going to Hell. I simply sighed as I began reading through the instructions, getting a better understanding of my new job.

* * *

I woke up with a slight buzz in my head, I got up from my bed, stretching my stiff limbs as best as I could. As I looked around the room, I let out a sigh as I checked the time.

9:30. My shift starts at 10.

I get up from my bed and began getting ready for work. I grabbed my phone with the new list of souls I needed to take care of, and I put on my cloak, pulling on the hood to cover most of my face. I contemplated whether I should eat something, but decided not to since I wasn’t in the mood, it would bring back memories and emotions I just couldn’t deal with at that moment.

Once the time said 10:00, I headed out, going up the stairs and began journeying to the places where the poor bastards would be. To my utter surprise, I noticed that I only had one name on my list today. Though there will be times when reapers get one name per day, it’s pretty rare considering how many people die, and there’s only a handful of reapers roaming around in the same area. I looked at the list, reading the name and trying to get as much info from this person as possible before I meet with them.

Tweek Tweak. Seventeen. Cause of death is unknown. That was all. I stared at the info, feeling confused. Usually there’d be more than that, but I found nothing. I sighed, not wanting to waste anymore time with this, so I put my phone away and began heading towards this Tweek guy’s house, knowing he’ll die there.

When I reached the addressed I was given, I headed inside, phasing through the door. I looked around, seeing that the house looks normal, I noticed a family photo on the walls. Three people were shown on there, an older man, a woman, and a young boy. I also noticed that each photo had each of the family members holding a cup of coffee. Strange.

I hear creaking from upstairs, so I began heading up, I followed the sound until I stopped in front of a door, it looked like it led to a bedroom.

I sighed as I began entering the room, being sure to say my scripted lines to them. “Mr. Tweak, it’s time for you to leave this world, so please, come with me where you’ll be-”

“Fire!”

I hear something coming towards me, so when I looked up, my eyes widened when I see a ball of flames being thrown at me. I quickly got out of the way, barely avoiding the ball of flames. I noticed that part of my cloak was on fire, and I quickly put it out, only to hiss in pain when I realized that the flames could hurt me….why could the flames hurt me?

“The fuck!?” I exclaimed as I quickly took out the flames. Now there was a burnt hole in my sleeve.

“I-I won’t let you take my soul, reaper!” A voice exclaimed. I looked up and saw a young teenage boy with blonde hair, green eyes, wearing a hunter green button down shirt, with all the buttons in the wrong place, dark blue jeans, and black boots. He stared at me, furiously, getting ready to throw more of those fireballs at me.

What was even more strange was that I could see tiny horns, wings, and a tail, all of which were the color of blood red.

“...What...are you?” I muttered, feeling scared, something I haven’t felt in a long time.

“Get out!” The teen said as he grabbed the fireball with his bare hands and toss it at me, I quickly got out of the way, avoiding it.

“Tweek, what’s going on up there?” I hear a sweet sounding voice from the distance, I turned around and noticed the door opening. Before I knew it, the woman from the photos came in, looking at the young teen with a concerned face, she didn’t notice me, probably since she couldn’t see me...but then...how can her son see me?

“Mom! There’s a reaper inside my room!” The teen exclaimed.

“Oh Tweek, you and your imagination,” the mother giggled, “now stop with all this noise up here, your father is very busy with his work and needs complete silence. If you want to play, do it outside,” the mother said.

“B-but mom!” The teen whined.

I just sat there on the ground, staring between them. It’s obvious the mother couldn’t see me, and judging from her lack of a reaction, I’m sure she couldn’t see the fireballs next to her son, nor see the horns, wings, and tail.

What’s going on here?

“No buts, Tweek. Now please stay quiet, or at least take it outside. Don’t make me come back up here,” the mother said. She soon left, leaving me and her son alone.

The teen, Tweek, glared at me, I grabbed another fireball from the table next to him and aimed it at me.

“Get out! You’re not taking me down there!” Tweek barked. He threw another fireball at me.

“Wait, just a min-” I wasn’t able to duck out of the way this time, the fireball hits me straight in the chest. It hurt like hell as I tried to take the flames out, it was burning the cloth and my flesh, making it hurt even more. “Nnngg!” I cried out in pain as I staggered around the room, trying to stop the flames from burning me even more.

“I said get out!” Tweek exclaimed, he suddenly pushed me out of the open window, I fell out, landing safely in the snow, but man did that hurt. “I better not see you again, reaper!” Tweek shouted before shutting his window closed.

“....” I was gasping for air as I used the snow to cool my burns, I looked up at the window, confused, scared, and other emotions I couldn’t comprehend. The pain was starting to get too much, so I decided to head home early, hoping to find anything to help with my burns. As I stumbled back into my small home, I began rushing towards the sink, using the water to help cool down the burns, I was still gasping for air as I hissed in pain. That fireball was not normal, whatever it was, it nearly killed me, or worse. “Nnngg...what...what was that thing!?” I gasped. I wasn’t even sure if I can even call this Tweek guy a human at this point. No human was supposed to be able to see me until their souls leave their bodies after they die, so how was he able to see me? How was he able to use fire that could actually hurt me? Why did he look like that and yet his mother wasn’t able to see them?

What was going on here?

I suddenly hear a notification on my phone, I quickly took it out and I nearly wanted to chuck my phone against the wall.

The kid was half demon.

* * *

It was said that Hell was desperate in increasing their numbers, hoping to get a large enough army for when the apocalypse happens. However, with more and more humans confessing their sins and gaining forgiveness from Heaven, Hell knew that they won’t be able to reach the number of soldiers they wanted, so they came up with a plan.

Every few hundred years, Satan would select a child who is about to be born, he would merge their human soul with the essence of a demon, transforming the child a half human, half demon breed. In a way, they’d be the most powerful creature alive. These half breeds would be able to see not only the world of humans, but see things that no human could possibly see. These half breeds could see other demons, angels, and even reapers. They’d be able to harvest powers that no normal human would be able to see but them. To humans, a half breed would look exactly like them, but to beings like us, demons, angels, reapers, and alike, we’d see them as what they truly are.

These half breeds were very powerful creatures indeed, being able to kill anyone and anything if they chose to. It’s why when the half breed’s time on Earth has ended, and they are ready to be with their demon brethren, they would be the ones to make up most of the powers and strength for the arm, whether or not Hell gets the number of soldiers they wanted for the apocalypse.

There’s just one problem, these half breeds still have human souls.

There is a flaw to Hell’s plan, mostly that since they couldn’t convert these human children into full fledged demons, not wanting Heaven to figure out who was the half breed and killing them before they are born, Hell had to leave the human soul part of their body alone, hoping the human soul will hide the demon essence in the child. However, because these half breeds have a soul, and are being raised by humans, they feel what humans feel, they have a conscience that tells them what’s right or wrong, they fear death just like any other human, and just like any human alive, their actions and behavior are determined by how their parents raised them. Basically, if the kid has shitty parents, they’d be evil little twats, something Hell looked forward to, but if they were raised by decent parents, they’d end up being the opposite of what Hell wanted.

From the looks of it, this Tweek guy was probably aware of who he is, and he’s kinda in between being a demon and human. He seemed to have an understanding of his powers and who he is, and yet, he seemed to act more like a human than a nasty demon. I just wonder if he chooses to be a decent human or an evil demon in the end, that I’m not very sure of since he did almost kill me earlier.

“Nnnngg…” I hissed as I quickly removed my jacket and shirt, seeing the dark burn scars on my chest. I quickly grabbed the emergency med kit that I got after pressing the emergency app on my phone. I never thought I’d actually have to use it, but seeing how I can actually get hurt, whether by other creatures like me or a half breed like that Tweek guy, I guess it’s a good thing my phone has this app, this burn hurts like hell. “Motherfucker,” I hissed as I applied the burn ointment on chest.

I leaned back against the chair, checking my phone and hoping to get anyone else aside from him on my list, however, no matter how many times I refresh the page, I still see that half breed’s name, taunting me.

I do know that whatever job I haven’t finished yet won’t be removed from my list until I get the job done, and it’s not like I know how to decline a job I was given, so even if I try asking someone using the various apps here, nothing would change until I do my job. Meaning, if I don’t take this half breed’s soul and sent him to Hell, I won’t get another job nor would I be rewarded until I get this one over with.

This was not going to be easy.

A part of me wondered what would happen if I just don’t do it, just stayed at home and not do anything until they finally do decide to remove his name on my list, however, a part of me told myself that that wasn’t a good idea, that something bad might happen if I don’t do my job. I can feel it inside my bones.

“God….what am I supposed to do!? I never got any instructions with dealing with half breeds, what do they expect me to do, avoid their attacks and try to touch them while they aren’t looking!? Fuck…” I groaned as I leaned back, hissing from the pain in my chest. “Nnngg...that motherfucker really got me good here,” I grumbled as I stared at my bandaged chest.

I sighed, knowing there’s no way out of this, I either do my job or face the consequences, and I’m not sure I want to know what those consequences are.

I decided to come up with a strategic plan for tomorrow when I see him, better be prepared for anything tomorrow, especially now that I know that he’s a half breed. I just hope I don’t get another fireball thrown at me, those things really hurt, and I’m not sure how many more I can take before I’m dead for good.

I began writing down my plan in the notebook app on my phone, making sure that I would be ready for that half breed bastard. I’ll make sure he goes to Hell even if it kills the both of us.

* * *

The next day, I was following Tweek around town. I made sure to hide myself as best as I can, avoiding getting seen by him. I also made sure to take off my cloak and just wear my normal clothes in hopes of tricking him into thinking I was a normal human being, but I wasn’t sure how well half breeds were at detecting who was human and who weren’t, which is why I made sure to keep my distance as quietly followed him.

I’ve been following him for a couple of minutes now, watching as he got himself a coffee, talking to a few people, and just walking around. I still wasn’t sure if he hasn’t noticed me or not, but I did decide to walk a bit closer to him in hopes of reaching over and touching his hand or something.

As I got closer and closer, being sure to be very quiet, I extended my arm, getting ready to touch the hand.

“Nice try, asshole,” I hear him mutter. I froze. He slightly turned his head to look at me, but didn’t bother fully turning towards me. I hear him snap his fingers, and a shadow suddenly loomed over me. I looked up and saw a piano about to fall on top of me.

“Shit!” I cursed as I jumped out of the way, just as the piano landed and barely hitting me. “A piano!? Seriously!?” I shouted.

“Just stay away from me!” Tweek shouted and ran off.

“Oh my god, where did this piano came from?” Someone said.

“It just suddenly appeared out of nowhere!”

“Thank god no one was underneath it when it fell!”

I just stared at the people who also noticed the piano, I guess Tweek wasn’t able to hide that one unlike the fireballs. I just sighed, calmed down my racing heart, and began chasing after Tweek.

The few times I was able to find him, he’d either use his powers to nearly annihilate me or just keep running until I lost sight of him. The few times I wasn’t able to find him, I would accidentally trigger some of the traps he laid out for me.

It’s no wonder these half breeds would help make up the soldiers for Hell, they are insane!

“Mr. Tweak, please stop running,” I was gasping for air at this point, “it’s not even that much of a big deal here, you know! You’ll still be able to do whatever you want...just in Hell!”

“Fuck off!” Tweek shouted as he kept running, throwing a few things at me.

I dodged and avoided them, wishing I could just phased through them like I normally did, but it seemed like this half breed was able to make any object he touches be able to hurt me, which is very annoying since I never had to dodge much of anything, even when souls do tend to try and throw stuff at me, it never stopped me from getting them.

“Will you quit it already!?” I exclaimed, so done with this. I just wanted to do my job and go home without worrying about anything else.

“Fuck off! I’m not going with you!” Tweek shrieked, causing a few people around to stare at him in confusion before rushing away, thinking he was crazy for talking to himself, if only they knew.

“Well I’m not leaving you alone until I make sure you go to Hell!” I shouted, rushing towards him.

“I said get away from me!” Tweek shouted, he stomped his foot, causing the ground to shake.

Suddenly, I noticed a nearby tree suddenly tilting, about to fall over the little bastard. A part of me wanted to see him get crush, it would make this a lot easier, but I remember that I needed to make sure all the souls weren’t hurt during the reaping. It’s like mail deliver, no one wants their packages getting crushed while it’s being delivered to them, so I couldn’t let this guy get hurt...even if I wanted to.

“Fuck! Watch out!” I ran towards him the moment he noticed the tree was about to fall on top of him, I quickly pushed him out of the way by using my body instead of my hands, and once he was safely out of the way, the tree fell on top of me.

“Oh my god!” I hear Tweek shouting.

When I opened my eyes, I sighed in relief when I saw that the tree simply phased through me. It was a good thing Tweek didn’t touch it or intended to use it to hurt me, otherwise, I’m sure I’d be in a lot of pain at this point.

I looked at the tree then back at him then back at the tree, feeling my mind going everywhere at this point. I felt like throwing up, but I just kept everything in, moved away from the tree, and hope that reapers aren’t able to get a heart attack.

“Y-you’re alive…” Tweek muttered, staring at me and the tree.

“....” I didn’t say anything, I don’t think I was able to say anything at that point.

I soon hear my phone notifying me that I have a message. When I looked at it, I see that my shift is over, that I failed to reap Tweek’s soul, that I wasn’t going to be rewarded for my efforts today. Oh how I wished I could flip off whoever is sending me these notifications.

I put my phone away, stared at Tweek for a bit before turning around and heading home for the day. At that point, I didn’t care if I wasn’t getting my reward or not, I just wanted to go home and forget about what just happened.

When I laid on my bed that night, I couldn’t help but wonder how bad it would be if I just didn’t do my job. I mean, what were they going to do? Kill me? Send me to Hell? Erase my existence? Send me to the darkest abyss and never see the light again?

“.....” Actually….all of that sounds terrifying to me, and I knew that if I don’t get that soul to Hell soon, I fear for the worst to come.

* * *

The next day was pretty much the same as before, Tweek running away from me and I have to chase after him.

It seemed like yesterday’s event never happened since Tweek has pretty much forgotten about it, or just chose to ignore it, not that I cared since I also didn’t let it get to me. All I needed to worry about is getting this bastard’s soul and send him off to Hell, then get on with my life.

“Mr. Tweak, please stop running away and just come with me! It won’t hurt or anything, and it’s not like you really have a choice here! It’s pretty much your destiny to be part of Hell’s soldiers!” I called out.

“For the last time, I’m not going with you!” Tweek threw a few small fireballs at me, and I managed to dodge them all. I kept chasing after him at a steady pace, making sure to keep my distance to avoid any attacks, while trying my best to catch up to him as to not lose sight of him.

“Come on, you can’t run away from me forever! I won’t hesitate to go overtime if I have to, so why don’t you make things easier for the both of us and just let me-” I accidentally tripped on one of the items that Tweek threw at me, and since Tweek did touch them, I was actually able to trip on it and fall, scraping my knee. “Shit!” I cursed as I pulled up my cloak and my jeans, and saw the blood from it. Great.

“....Are you okay?” Tweek called out from a few distances away from me.

“Like you care,” I huffed, quickly pushing myself up and tried walking, but I nearly fell again when I realized how much my leg hurt. God damn it. “Shit!” I cursed as I sat back down, quickly taking out my phone and tried getting a med kit using the emergency app. Once the med kid appeared, I began to try and dress my wounds, but the half breed suddenly came over and grabbed the kit. “Hey!” I glared at him.

“I’m just here to help, okay?” Tweek muttered, “it was my fault that I made you trip…”

“Why would you care? You’re trying to escape from me, remember? Besides, how do you know I won’t just reach over and grab you?” I said.

Tweek sighed before snapping his fingers. I suddenly felt a large force pushing me down and pinning my arms down. I tried to move, but the force wouldn’t let me. I looked at Tweek, glaring at him.

“Problem solved, now quit trying to move,” Tweek said as he looked around, making sure no one saw him, he opened the med kit and began cleaning my knee and wrapping a bandage around it.

“Nnngg….just because you’re doing this doesn’t mean I’m stopping, I’ll still come after you,” I said.

Tweek sighed, “well I’m not going to Hell, so we have a problem already.”

“I’m just doing my job here, kid,” I said.

“Kid? You look to be around my age, don’t call me kid,” Tweek frowned, “and I don’t care if you’re doing your job, if anything, you should try finding a new line of work.”

“Tch...as if I could do that,” I said.

“.....” Tweek was silent as he continued to check my legs and any other injuries I have, “so...what did you sell it for?”

“Huh?”

“Your soul,” Tweek said, “I know reapers don’t actually have souls, and most of you were humans once. I can see you were a human before, and yet, you don’t have a soul, so either you lost it or sold it to a demon. I’m guessing the latter here,” Tweek said. “So...what you sold it for?”

“....To save my baby sister,” I said.

“.....Huh…” Tweek muttered as he finished bandaging my arm. “I don’t recommend running for awhile, it looks like you got a broken bone somewhere.”

“I’m a reaper, we’ll heal soon enough,” I said.

“Not unless you came in contact with demon powers. That’s gonna last for awhile, dude,” Tweek said.

“Fuck off,” I sighed as I tried to get up, “alright, since I can’t be bothered to chase after you now, I’ll let you go this time, but I’m coming back tomorrow for your soul,” I said.

“Good luck, especially with that leg,” Tweek said, pointing at the over the top bandaging on my leg. I wondered if he did that on purpose to make it harder for myself to walk. Before I could say anything, Tweek had already left, running as fast as he could.

“....Weirdo,” I sighed as I turned and slowly headed back home, ignoring the notification on my phone since I already know what it says.

When I got home, I decided to redo the bandages since I could barely walk with this much on. As I was changing the bandages, I couldn’t help but think about Tweek and how strange he was. I thought he was some evil little shit who wanted to ruin my day by running away, taking in his demon side, but I can see now that he’s more human than demon, so maybe he’s not all that bad? I didn’t know, too exhausted to really care

I sighed as I laid down on my bed, thinking about what to do. I really needed his soul, but the more Tweek surprises me, the more I become confused and a bit hesitant. It’s as if I was human again, feeling something I haven’t felt in a long time. I know it feels wrong to take someone’s soul and force them to go to Hell, but at the same time, there wasn’t much for me to do. I have a job, and I needed to complete that job...or else.

I just laid on my back, staring at the empty ceiling above, thinking it would be nice to get star sticker up there. Maybe I can ask for them when I get my next reward...if I ever get this job over with.

God...why did I have to be stuck with a half breed?

* * *

For the next few days, it was always the same between Tweek and I. I would chase after Tweek, he’d run and throw shit at me, we’d both get tired, I’d sometimes get hurt and have to use the emergency app more often than I would like, then I’d go home and lose sleep because the bad feeling in my gut won’t go away until I get this job over with.

This went on for days, and though nothing has happened to me for not being able to do my job correctly, I was still worried about what could happen, even if nothing really happens. The fear of the unknown is starting to really irritate me.

By the sixth or seventh time I chased after Tweek during my shift, I was even more exhausted than before, due to the fact that it was quite warm that particular day, I was slowing down a bit more often, and I wasn’t able to catch up. I finally stopped running and tried to catch my breath as I began removing my cloak and jacket since I was feeling too hot, which is ironic for how cold my body normally is.

I just sat down on the grass, trying my best to catch my breath. When I finally looked around, I realized that I chased that bastard to the park. Christ, we ran pretty far this time.

“Thirsty?” I hear a voice above me.

When I looked up, I frowned when I saw it was him, “don’t mock me,” I grumbled.

“I’m not,” Tweek sighed, “I’m just offering you some water,” Tweek said.

“I don’t need it, I’m a reaper remember? We don’t need food,” I said.

“You also don’t need rest and yet...here you are,” Tweek said.

“....It’s an old habit I haven’t gotten rid of,” I muttered.

“Just take the damn water bottle,” Tweek sighed.

I stared at him then at the water bottle, though I knew I don’t need it, I would like something to cool myself down from running in this heat. I reached out to grab it, but Tweek suddenly pulled back.

“Oh, wait…” Tweek suddenly takes something out of his back pocket, it was a pair of oven mitts, “just making sure. We are not reaping at this moment, we are at truths here.”

“Do you think this is some kind of game?” I glared at him, “also...you had these the entire time?” I asked.

“Hey, I needed to make sure to protect myself as best as I can. Now you gonna put the mitts on or do you still wanna take my soul when you’re this tired?” Tweek asked.

I sighed, “give me the damn oven mitts,” I said.

Tweek smiled and handed them to me carefully. I put the oven mitts on, Tweek then handed me the water bottle, and I began taking a few small of water. Tweek then carefully sat next to me, making sure to keep a large enough distance from me. I simply rolled my eyes as I ignored him and watched the people walking by.

“....Just know that just because I’m not taking your soul at this moment, that doesn’t mean I’ve stopped,” I said.

“Well I can see you’re very determined in chasing after me, it’s already been a week now, will you ever give up?” Tweek sighed.

“Not unless I suddenly die from not being able to do my job properly,” I said.

Tweek sighed as he also looked at the people walking by. “Can’t you just let me go and just reap someone else’s soul?”

“I’d love to do that, but unfortunately, with you being on my list, I can’t get anyone else until I take your soul.”

“That sucks,” Tweek said.

“Yeah well being a reaper tends to be confusing,” I sighed, “and I don’t see why you don’t just let me take your soul, it’s not like anything will change that much for you, if anything, you might get a better life being a higher ranked demon or whatever. You’ll be treated like a king down there,” I said.

“But I don’t want to be treated like a king, I just want to be treated like a human being, a normal person. Hell, even when I started getting my powers at age ten, I never used them and kept pretending to be a normal human being. I’ve only started using them when demons started showing up...and then you came along,” Tweek said.

“Let me guess, the demons told you about me?” I asked, remembering how Tweek seemed ready for me when I met him for the first time.

“Pretty much, told me the day a reaper will come, but didn’t say I’d die, so I’m just trying to stay alive for as long as I can,” Tweek said.

“That doesn’t sound like a great way to live,” I said.

“I’m only seventeen, what do you expect? I haven’t lived that long and yet I’m considered the chosen one to all of damnation. If I let you take my soul, I’ll never get to own my very own car, I won’t be able to vote, drink alcohol, stay up late, or even find the perfect guy to be with. I’d be in Hell, doing god knows what, and basically throwing away all my beliefs I was raised to learn about, just because I’m part demon. Well you know what, screw that, I’m gonna keep living until I say it’s time for me to die,” Tweek said.

I sighed. I’ve heard it all before. Some guy will say that they haven’t done the things they wanted, especially when it comes to guys that die so young. So many people would complain to me that they haven’t lived their lives yet, expecting me to pity them, but in reality, I don’t. We’re all going to die one day, and it doesn’t matter how old you are, in the end, it all doesn’t matter.

“Well let’s just hope you can outrun me long enough, cause just as much as I hate chasing after you, I’m very stubborn. So you better hope to be a step ahead of me,” I said.

“.....Hm...sounds like you’re actually rooting for me to keep living,” Tweek smiled.

I looked at him before turning my head away, huffing, “as if. I don’t give a damn about you or anyone in this life. I just want to live in peace.”

“....Well...you gave up your soul for your sister. That’s saying something, right?”

“.....” I just ignored him and decided to let him off and wait for my shift to be over for the day.

It’s not that I care...it’s just...I was too tired to chase him anymore that day, that’s all.

* * *

From then on, whenever my shift starts and I’m chasing after the half breed, we’d eventually call it a truce when my shift is almost over, seeing how it would be pointless to keep chasing after him when there’s no way I’d be able to catch up. We’d sit together, Tweek sitting a good distance away from me so that I wouldn’t be able to reach out and grab him if I wanted to, we’d talk, not that much since I’m still bitter about my whole day wasted for having to chase this guy, and then we go our separate ways when I feel it’s time to go home.

There are times when I do find myself staying with him a little longer after my shift is over, and there were even times when Tweek would offer me food and drinks, even if I insisted that I don’t need them. It was as if we were old time acquaintances catching up, and not a soul running away from a reaper.

“So...do you guys carry a scythe or something?” Tweek asked.

“No. Why would we? That shit would be heavy to carry all the time and it would be in the way. We just use our hands to do most of the work,” I said, staring at my hands hidden inside the oven mitts.

“Yeah...but you know...if you did start using a scythe, it would make chasing after your victims easier since you can easily reach out and grab that more easily,” Tweek said.

“Hm...you have a point….I’ll be sure to suggest that to the higher ups, and I’ll be sure to let them know that you’re the reason why so many souls have failed at escaping us,” I chuckled.

“Fuck you,” Tweek pouted.

We just sat there for a little longer, watching the sky getting dark. I should be heading home by now, but I decided to stay a little longer since the weather looked nice, and I was enjoying the half breed’s company.

“What were you like as a human?” Tweek asked.

“....I don’t know...I guess I was normal? Had a normal family, went to school, made friends...and I think I kissed a boy once, it’s hard to remember since it’s been awhile, and most of my memories kinda faded when I died and became a reaper,” I said.

“Huh….never imagined you’d be the type to actually get someone to kiss you,” Tweek said, smirking.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I glared at him.

“Don’t get me wrong, you are pretty cute, but your personality here is kinda lacking, don’t you think?” Tweek smiled.

“.....” I should be angry at the comment, but at the same time, I was embarrassed at being called cute. “Whatever, I was only human for seventeen years before my soul was taken from me,” I sighed, “....never even got to experience my eighteenth birthday, and I’m sure time doesn’t have an effect on reapers. So I’m sure I’ll be stuck with this face for the rest of all time.”

“....You think….when I die...I’ll still look like this?” Tweek asked.

“Well….souls don’t age, they stay the same when they die. I’m guessing you’d look the same if you’d just let me reap your soul,” I sighed.

“....Well...that’s another reason why I want to keep living,” Tweek said.

“To avoid looking the same age? Usually a lot of guys would wish to stay young looking forever,” I said.

“Not that...I just...I want to experience old age too. Experiencing old age is what makes us human...and….if I die before that...and become a demon...then...my life being a human was...for nothing?” Tweek wondered.

“......” I sighed as I turned to look at him, “I know it’s hard to give up one life for another, I know it was hard for me when I gave up my humanity to be a reaper, but to be honest, I’ll never regret what I did for my mom or my sister. I got to live the happy family life till the very end, and I can still watch over my family being happy, even if I’m no longer a part of it,” I said.

“So what? You saying I should give up my humanity and just become a demon? Watch everyone in my life move forward even if I’m no longer a part of their lives anymore?” Tweek asked.

“No….I’m saying...enjoy the moment...until the very end. ….You’ll never know how long it’ll last,” I said.

“....Huh...for someone with a blank expression...you sure sound sentimental,” Tweek said.

“....Shut up,” I sighed as I got up and began leaving.

“Leaving already?” Tweek asked, “can’t you stay a little longer and have a friendly chat with me?”

“Just because I’ve gotten used to our little talks doesn’t mean we’re friends, Mr. Tweak,” I said.

“Don’t call me that, just call me Tweek, we’re technically the same age here,” Tweek said.

“Not for long, you have that birthday coming up in a few weeks, right?” I asked.

“You know my birthday?” Tweek asked.

“Well duh, I need to know everything about you,” I said.

“Aren’t you a stalker,” Tweek smiled.

“You wish,” I sighed, I began leaving. As I left, I suddenly felt I needed to say one last thing, “just know...I’ll take your soul before you turn eighteen, I swear by it!”

“Well good luck with that,” Tweek exclaimed.

“Hmph,” I turned around and continued heading home. I tried to ignore the small smile on my face.

* * *

Things continued normally as before, I’d chase Tweek around, we’d talk, and continue to stay in a professional manner. There was no way I’d be friends with him or anything. I’m going to take his soul and that was that.

“Come on Reaper, ever get tired of chasing after me?” Tweek asked as we both were catching our breaths. I tried to reach for him, but if I move I knew my legs would give in any moment.

“In your...dr...dreams,” I panted as I hunched over and tried to catch my breath.

“You know...since when do grim reapers need air anyways? What’s the point?” Tweek asked.

“Hey...it’s not like...I’m the one who invented reapers….I still don’t even know who my boss is supposed to be,” I said.

“....Maybe Death?” Tweek asked.

“Who knows,” I sighed as I stood up straight and looked at him, “alright, you better start running because I’m ready to chase after you again,” I said.

“Thanks for the warning, even though not telling me could have helped you,” Tweek smiled.

“Shut up,” I said.

Tweek chuckled before he began running again, “catch me if you can, reaper!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Will you quit calling me that?” I sighed, getting a bit annoyed.

“I would if I know your name,” Tweek said.

“As if I’d tell you!” I tried to quicken my pace, but before I reached him, I suddenly see someone in the distance. I slowed down before I stopped running all together.

Tweek turned around when he noticed that I wasn’t chasing after him anymore. “What’s up?” Tweek asked as he came closer, confused.

“.....” I looked at the field in front of me, seeing a young little girl playing with her friends. Her face, her hair, and even the way she dressed, she looked...familiar. “.....It can’t be…” I muttered.

“What can’t be?” Tweek asked.

I ignored him and walked over towards the girl. I can feel the memories flooding back in my head, seeing that face again. As I got closer and closer, I felt my muscles stiffening, but I kept going until I reached her. Once I was closed, I looked at her, feeling somewhat warm. Even if I don’t have my soul anymore, I knew that I felt happy just seeing her again.

Without a doubt, it really was her.

“Tricia,” I muttered as I looked at her, watching her play with her friends.

Tricia stopped for a second and looked up, I thought she could see me, but then her eyes began to wander, as if searching for something.

“What’s wrong?” One of the girls asked.

“...Nothing...I just thought I heard someone calling my name just now,” Tricia said.

“Well aren’t you a narcissist?”

“Shut up,” Tricia frowned, but continued to play with her friends.

I sighed as I watched her leave with them, and I just stood there, watching them. Eventually, Tweek came running up to me, looking at me confused.

“Who was that?” Tweek asked.

“....Who do you think?” I asked.

“....Oh….” Tweek looked at her then looked at me, “huh...I kinda see the family resemblance...of course...your face is much more scarier than hers,” Tweek said.

“Shut up,” I sighed as I looked at her. Though it hasn’t been that long since I died, seeing her much older from the last time I saw her, it’s as if she’s all grown up.

“....You wanna say something to her?” Tweek asked.

“What? No,” I said, frowning.

“You sure? It kinda looks like you want to say something to her,” Tweek said.

“Well even if I did...it’s not like she can see me,” I said.

“.....Well...then tell me what you want to say and I’ll tell her,” Tweek offered.

“What? She doesn’t even know you,” I said.

“Well...I can say that I’m an old friend of yours, she might believe in that,” Tweek said.

“No...I won’t allow it,” I said.

“.....” Tweek suddenly started walking over, ignoring me.

“Tweek!” I called out, panicking as he got closer and closer.

“Hi, are you...Tricia?” Tweek asked.

“Yeah, who are you?” Tricia said, staring at him cautiously.

“I know you don’t know me, but I do know your older brother, I was his friend before he sadly passed away,” Tweek said.

“You were,” Tricia asked, “Craig never mentioned you before,” Tricia said.

Tweek smiled, “well that’s because I was one of his private friends,” Tweek said.

“Private friends?” Tricia asked. “What’s that?”

“Kinda like an extra special friend that Craig didn’t feel comfortable with telling anyone about quite yet,” Tweek said.

“....Oh...you mean you’re Craig’s boyfriend?” Tricia asked.

I nearly wanted to strangle Tweek right about now, but refrained myself since I didn’t want Tricia seeing a dead body in front of her.

“Yeah, something like that,” Tweek smiled.

“I see...well what do you want?” Tricia asked.

“I just thought I’d come by and see Craig’s little sister for the first time, he would always talk about you, you know?” Tweek said.

“He does?” Tricia asked.

“Yeah, lots of times, saying all the nice things about you...all the annoying things about you, and everything. He’d talk about you all the time,” Tweek smiled.

“He does?” Tricia looked up, looking actually happy.

“Yeah,” Tweek said, “I bet you miss him, huh?”

“....I do...I mean...he was my older brother, so I knew him for a long time before he suddenly died…” Tricia looked down, “a part of me wanted to say...thanks...even though I don’t know why I’m thankful. Maybe it’s because he was always there to play with me, or maybe it’s because he was in my life since the day I was born. I’m not sure...all I know is...I miss him…a lot,” Tricia said.

“....” I stared at her, feeling sad. I wanted to tell her how I missed her too, how I hope she’s having a good life without me, how I wanted her to be a good girl and have the best life. “Tricia…”

“....Well you know...I may not know what your brother is thinking now...but I bet he really misses you too,” Tweek said.

“Really?” Tricia asked.

“Yeah, a lot,” Tweek said, I noticed him looking at me.

I realized he wanted me to say something, so I quickly spoke, “I….I also hope she’ll make mom and dad happy.”

“I also think he wants you to make sure your parents are happy,” Tweek smiled.

“I always try,” Tricia said.

“I also want her to have a good and happy life.”

“I also think that your brother would want you to have a good and happy life,” Tweek said.

Tricia smiled, “I’ll try.”

Tweek smiled, “and I also think he loves you very much, so you gotta keep on living your life to the fullest, got it?”

Tricia nodded, “okay, I’ll try.”

“Good,” Tweek patted Tricia on the head before getting up, “well I better get going, it was nice to meet you, Tricia.”

“Will I see you again, mister?” Tricia asked.

Tweek smiled before turning towards me, “I’m not sure...we’ll see I guess,” Tweek smiled.

Tricia nodded before waving Tweek goodbye, she then turned to run back towards her friends. Once she was gone, I let out a sigh, feeling a smile on my face.

“Thank you,” I said.

“Hey, what are friends for?” Tweek smiled.

I looked at him, wanting to tell him that we weren’t friends, but I didn’t, I just smiled at him before taking out the oven mitts and putting them on.

“I think I’ll call it a day here,” I said.

“Wanna get some ice cream?” Tweek asked.

“When will you learn that I don’t need to eat?” I sighed.

“Maybe when you actually stop eating whenever I offer you something?” Tweek smiled.

“...Touche,” I smiled.

We got ice cream and sat down at a nearby bench. As we were sitting, Tweek started talking about what he hoped to see later in his life. I’m pretty sure he’s telling me all of this in hopes of convincing me into not taking his soul. It’s not really working, but I let him talk either way since he seemed to like telling me stuff about himself.

“I hope to be able to get my very own car one day. I don’t want anything new, just something that will get me from point a to b, you know?” Tweek asked.

“I never had a car of my own since my parents couldn’t afford to get a second car, so I wouldn’t know what having your very own car is like,” I said.

“Did you ever get your driver’s license?” Tweek asked.

“I did...but now….it seems quite pointless,” I sighed.

“Huh….hey...do reapers actually walk everywhere, or are they able to float?”

“Have you never met any other reapers before?” I asked.

“I’ve seen a few, but never really interacted with them or see them doing their job, so I’m not sure if you guys can float or not...so can you?”

I sighed, “we do...but we usually don’t like floating much...or at least for me.”

“Why?”

“It’s kinda hard to steer,” I said.

“Huh….I kinda want to see you floating and trying to move,” Tweek chuckled.

“Never gonna happen,” I sighed.

Tweek sighed, licking at his popsicle, “you know what I also hope to do?”

“You’re gonna tell me anyways, so get with it already,” I sighed.

“I hope to kiss someone,” Tweek said.

“....That’s never happening as well,” I smirked.

Tweek frowned, “oh? Why’s that?”

“Remember, I’m supposed to be reaping your soul, and I hope to reap it before you turn eighteen. So unless you plan on kissing a random stranger in the next few days, you ain’t kissing anyone, and I highly doubt you’ll want to kiss a demon when you go to Hell,” I said.

“Killjoy,” Tweek muttered as he continued to eat his popsicle.

“Just stating the facts here,” I shrugged.

“Asshole,” Tweek pouted.

As we both continued to talk about meaningless things, I noticed in the distance is Tricia, still playing with her friends. I smiled, happy to know that she’s getting along with kids her own age. However, I soon noticed a young boy walking over, or more like, looking suspicious. He was walking towards the girls, but none of them seemed to notice him. Suddenly, I see the boy snatching one of the girl’s bags, and began running, the girls finally noticed and tried to stop him, but the boy was already ahead of them.

“That little bastard stole a bag from Tricia and her friends!” I exclaimed.

“Shit, should we call someone?” Tweek asked.

“He’ll get away, we gotta chase after him!” I exclaimed.

“What?” Tweek asked.

“Just start running!” I exclaimed as I began chasing after the boy.

I soon spotted him and tried to catch up, I was about to reach for him, but suddenly, my hand phased through him. I cursed, remembering that I can’t touch humans and their physical bodies.

“Damn it!” I exclaimed.

“I got it!” Tweek called out as he snapped his fingers and the ground began to shake, causing the boy to stop running as he falls and trips. Tweek then rushed over and snatches the purse from the boy, “you should be ashamed of yourself, stealing a purse from a little girl,” Tweek said.

“That’s mine!” The little shit exclaimed.

“Oh really? You’re gonna tell me that you, a little boy, wanted to steal a girly purse with pink sequins? Yeah, nice try kid,” Tweek said.

The boy huffed, but got up and left. I just hope that when his time is up, I’ll be the one reaping his soul.

Tweek turned around and saw the girls, he quickly gave them back the purse. “Be careful next time. Be sure to keep your belongings close to you, alright?”

“Thank you, mister,” Tricia said.

Tweek smiled, “please, call me Tweek,” Tweek said.

“Thanks, Tweek,” Tricia smiled.

The girls said their thank yous and left. Tweek stood up, sighing, but looked very pleased with himself.

“You owe me for this,” Tweek said.

I sighed, “fine...but you know I can’t let you go that easily, right?”

Tweek smiled, “I know...but just know that you still owe me,” Tweek smiled.

“....Hm…” I smiled before I looked around. I quickly grabbed his shoulders, my hands still in the oven mitts, I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his, kissing him. “There...you finally got your kiss.”

Tweek’s face went completely red as he touched his cheeks, looking away, “y-you could have killed me there you know!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Relax, my powers only work if I touch someone with my hands, not my lips, you ain’t going to Hell today,” I said.

“W-well...nngg...w-what makes you think I wanted a kiss from you?” Tweek sputtered.

I smirked, “you never said you wanted a specific person to kiss you, and I just gave you want you wanted, right? So be glad you got a kiss at all, especially since I know that you ain’t getting another chance like that ever again,” I said.

“....Hmph,” Tweek huffed and turned away, “I-I’m not happy with this, not one bit!”

“I don’t give a damn,” I sighed as I began leaving him.

I couldn’t help but whistle to myself as I headed home.

* * *

Things have been different between Tweek and I lately. He wasn’t as chatty as before, and even when he’s running away from me, it’s as if he wasn’t putting that much effort in avoiding death. He barely threw shit at me, and I was even close enough to touch him. He only got away is when he does something the last second to get away from me, or if I simply just...pretend...to trip.

Tweek was acting really strange ever since that kiss I gave him.

“You hate the kiss that much or something?” I sighed, kinda annoyed by this.

“W-what?”

“You’ve been acting weird since that day. You aren’t even trying to avoid me,” I sighed.

“I don’t see why you’re complaining, I mean...won’t this be easier for you?” Tweek asked.

“It would be...but...I’m kinda worried for you, that’s all,” I said.

“What’s this? Getting soft on me?” Tweek asked.

“Don’t change the subject, what’s going on with you? Are you really that upset about the kiss?” I sighed, “if you are...then I’m sorry. I was only joking,” I said.

“....A joke huh?” Tweek frowned.

“...Yeah?” I could tell he was upset, the tone in his voice made it obvious. I just wasn’t sure why.

Tweek frowned even more, he suddenly got up and began to leave. I stared at him in confusion for a second before I got up and followed him.

“What’s wrong?” I asked.

“Fuck off, as if you care!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Dude, what did I do wrong here?” I asked.

“Just shut up and leave me alone! It’s obvious that I’m a joke to you!” Tweek barked.

I looked around, seeing people staring at Tweek, even if they can’t see me, I felt a bit embarrassed for him.

“Tweek, will you calm down and just talk to me?”

“Fuck you!” Tweek shouted, causing a few bystanders to look surprised at the sudden outburst. Tweek then kept walking away, as I tried my best to follow him.

“Tweek, come on! Just talk to me! What did I do?” I asked.

Tweek just ignored me. By the time we reached his house, he slammed the door in my face, even though I could easily phased through it. I entered his house and kept following him, even as he slammed his bedroom door in my face.

I sighed, now getting annoyed, “alright, enough being an asshole, what the fuck did I do?” I asked.

“Get out!” Tweek shouted, throwing his pillow at me.

I simply blocked it with my arms. I was not going to deal with him throwing shit at me this time. I rushed over, grabbing his arms with my oven mitt hands, and stopped him from moving.

“I really don’t get you! One minute, you’re calling me your friend, the next, you’re basically treating me like scum on the Earth! What’s your deal?”

Tweek’s face went completely red. He suddenly hits me in the nose with his forehead, I backed away as Tweek pulled his arms away, causing the oven mitts to come off.

“Son of a bitch!” I exclaimed, touching my nose.

Tweek noticed that the oven mitts were off, he suddenly looked down, “you wanna take me to Hell? Then do it!”

“W-what?”

“Go ahead! Do it! Touch my hands or whatever! Just take my soul already!”

“Dude, you’re not making any sense here,” I said, really uncomfortable with the situation.

Tweek frowned before he stormed in front of me and suddenly grabbed my arm, he pulled my arm and tried to get my hand to touch his face.

“Just do it already! Take my soul or whatever! I’m so fucking done seeing your face!” Tweek shouted.

“Tweek! Let go!” I shouted as I tried to pull my arm back.

“Aren’t you a reaper? Just do your damn job and just take my soul already!” Tweek shouted.

I quickly panicked and kicked Tweek away, he fell back, landing on ass as I stepped away from him, shaking.

“What the hell is wrong with you!?” I exclaimed, quickly grabbing the oven mitts and putting them on, “do you hate that kiss that much?”

Tweek looked at me before his face went completely red, “I don’t...hate it…”

“....What?” I stared at him, confused.

Tweek blushed, “I don’t hate it, okay!? I...I didn’t hate it,” Twee muttered, his face growing more and more red, “I don’t know why...but when you said it was a joke, I got...pissed! As if...I was expecting you to say something else…”

“....Like what?” I asked.

“....That you also didn’t mind it? That you actually...like it?” Tweek said.

“.....” I felt my cheeks getting warm, “what exactly do you want from me, Tweek?” I asked.

Tweek looked at me, looking upset by the question, “I just….I wanted to know how you feel about me….”

I looked down, feeling my chest tightening, “I don’t feel anything for you, Tweek. What this is between us...it’s nothing. I only want your soul, that’s it,” I said.

“Then why didn’t you take it just now?” Tweek asked, “I gave you an opening, but you didn’t take it, so what gives?”

“Tweek…”

“And what about our talks? You always seemed happy to be talking to me when you’re not chasing me, a-and you...you were the one who kissed me first!” Tweek exclaimed.

“I just...I only did it because you…” I suddenly felt flustered. I wasn’t sure how to reply. I haven’t felt like this since I was alive and much younger. I just quickly turned away and began to leave.

“Craig!” Tweek called out, but ignored him.

I quickly left his house and headed home, feeling weird on the inside. I wasn’t sure what this feeling was. I was very confused for the rest of the day.

* * *

I haven’t left for work for about a week now, and though I felt like I would get in trouble from this, I didn’t care. I was confused, frustrated, embarrassed, and my chest hurts.

I sighed as I lay in bed all day, wondering if Tweek was thinking about me. I really warm when I thought of him, and I tried to ignore it. I tried taking naps or reading a book in hopes of distracting myself, but whenever I even try to close my eyes or get to the next page, my mind would wander back towards Tweek and what he said.

I cursed under my breath, saying it would be impossible, saying that Tweek was an idiot for having feelings for me. I’m a goddamn reaper, and he’s going to be the most powerful half breed in Hell, there’s no way it would work between us, especially since it’s my job to send him to Hell to begin with.

“.....I hope he isn’t too upset,” I muttered. I blushed and turned to my side, staring at the wall. I tried to not think about it, I tried not to think of anything. I didn’t want these feelings, I’m not even supposed to have genuine feelings, and yet...here I am. Having these conflicting feelings for someone who is supposed to be my target then suddenly became my friend?

Ugh, why is this complicated?

I tried to ignore these feelings, but no matter how hard I try, I can’t stop thinking about him. He was nice to me, he was very helpful, he was kind, he was determined, he had a dream, and he was so nice to my sister.

I shouldn’t like him, I shouldn’t! I’m a reaper for fuck sake, I don’t even know if reapers can date anyone, and yet...I couldn’t help but imagine myself with him. I imagined us holding hands, even if I had to wear an oven mitt, I imagined us going on dates, even if people around us would look at him weird, thinking he was alone, I even wanted to kiss him again. The first time we kissed, I can’t lie, I did feel something, I just chose to ignore it, telling myself that it’s normal when you kiss someone, it doesn’t mean anything, really, and yet...here I am...my insides fluttering, my mind racing, and I couldn’t get him out of my head. Just where are these feelings coming from?

“.....” I stared at the oven mitts that Tweek gave me. I remember earlier how I used to hand the oven mitts back until Tweek eventually told me to keep them. In a way, these oven mitts were the first gift I ever received from him. I blushed as I held the oven mitts against my chest and face, nuzzling against them.

I thought of Tweek, and how sad he must be since I haven’t shown my face for awhile. I wonder if he’s lonely? I do know that whenever I meet with him during my shift, he doesn’t go off and hang out with his friends or anything. I wonder if I’m the only person he looked forward to seeing….even if I’m basically chasing after him to take his soul.

“....Oh fuck it,” I sighed as I got up. No more moping, it’s time I actually deal with this, and if anyone gets in my way, well...fuck them. I’ve been a reaper for only three years, and I still don’t know how any of this shit works, and I haven’t seen any bad signs of what would happen if I’m not doing my job yet! So you know what? I’m going to do it, I’m gonna go find Tweek and tell him how I feel, and if anyone is against it, then they have to go through me.

I got out of my bed, ready to see Tweek, but before I left, I quickly walked over towards the kitchen, and took out a box with a cake inside. It was a simple strawberry cake, my favorite dessert to eat when I was still human. I knew I didn’t want to meet up with Tweek empty handed, I just hope he likes cake.

I left the graveyard and quickly headed to the park, knowing he will be there since my phone told me his exact location. Once I reached the park, I see Tweek sitting on the bench, looking depressed. He was alone, so I knew he was waiting for me to show up.

I took a deep breath as I walked over, holding the box in both of my hands. I walked over, he hasn’t noticed me yet. I sighed as I held up the box of cake in front of his face, he looked up, startled to see me.

“...Craig?”

“....I’m sorry,” I said, blushing as held the box up a bit so I wouldn’t be able to see his face, “I...I’m not used to these kind of feelings...so...that’s why I was acting weird because...I never thought I’d like anyone again….but I know I like you...a lot,” I said.

Tweek blushed, “so...this is like...a confession?” Tweek asked.

“...I guess,” I shrugged, still not looking at him, “so what will it be? Wanna...make it official?”

“....Depends,” Tweek smiled, “what’s the flavor of the cake?” Tweek asked, knowing full well that there is a cake in the box.

I smiled, “strawberry and vanilla,” I said.

Tweek grinned, “great, that’s my favorite flavor,” Tweek said.

I smiled, “wanna eat it together?”

“I thought reapers don’t need to eat?” Tweek joked.

I chuckled, “well...I might make an acception this time,” I said.

Tweek smiled and patted the space next to him. I sat down and opened the box. We both began enjoying the cake together in silence, but I did notice how Tweek was leaning against my arm, and I felt his hand on top of my over mitt covered one. I blushed as I wish I could feel his hand without the oven mitt, but knew to keep it on.

“....You think we’ll get in trouble for doing this?” Tweek asked.

“....Well...we’re both alive and I don’t feel like death yet, so I think we’re okay for now,” I said.

“Good, gives me time to do this then,” Tweek leaned forward and press a kiss against my cheek. I blushed and stared at him in shock, “payback for when you kissed me,” Tweek grinned.

I looked away, feeling something beating inside my chest, “you really are half demon,” I muttered.

He just chuckled.

* * *

It’s weird...being in a relationship with someone. I never thought that I’d ever get to be with anyone since I was a reaper and everything, hell, I barely see any other reapers when I’m doing my job, and it’s not like we go out of our way to actually mingle and get to know each other, so dating seemed so...out of place here, and yet, I’m happy being with Tweek. I was genuinely happy.

I’ve started ignoring my job, even ignoring the bad feeling I get for not doing it. I just started seeing Tweek normally, not chasing him at all. We’d meet in his room, and we’d kiss, we kissed a lot since that was the only thing we could do. I was worried that Tweek would get frustrated, but Tweek assured me that he was perfectly content with us just kissing, or at least until we find a solution to get around the no touching thing. I was still a bit unsure, but when Tweek pulled me in for another kiss, I let my worries melt away as I focus more on his lips.

When Tweek’s birthday was tomorrow, I was fussing over on what to get him. I wanted to make his birthday great, but since I can’t do my job, I didn’t get my reward, meaning I couldn’t get a nice present for Tweek.

I thought of just giving him another strawberry cake, but I wondered if giving him another cake when he already is getting a birthday cake seemed too much. I just decided to give him croissants, one of my other favorites.

As I took the box of croissants out of the fridge, I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my chest. I dropped the box and clutched my chest, grunting in pain. I fell to my knees and began trembling as the pain got worse and worse.

“A-ah…” I began panting as I tried to breathe, but with every breath, it was the most painful feeling ever. I laid on the ground, clutching my chest and trying to stop the pain, but no matter what I did, the pain just won’t go away. 

I soon hear my phone notifying me with a new message, and I quickly took it out, my eyes widened as I read the message written on it.

_ You are in violation of not doing your job. If you do not complete your task of reaping Tweek Tweak’s soul by midnight, your existence will vanish. You will be terminated from your reaper duties, you will have your soul destroyed, and your life as a human and as a reaper will be wiped out of everyone’s memories. This is your final warning. _

My eyes widened. So the bad feelings I’ve been getting were right. Something bad does happen to reapers for not doing their job, and I’m seeing the final warning now. I will no longer exist? No one will remember who I was in my past and current life? My family, my sister, even Tweek?

My hands began to tremble as I read the message over and over. I was at a loss here, I wasn’t sure what to do. If I don’t reap Tweek’s soul by tonight, I’ll disappear from this world, but if I do take Tweek’s soul now, he won’t be able to reach his eighteenth birthday, and he’ll go to Hell. Tweek will no longer be human.

“....Fuck…” I hissed as the pain increased. I quickly get up, looking at the time. It was currently 10:56, and in my state, I’ll be able to reach Tweek’s house around 11. I quickly got up and tried to move my limbs, but the pain was unbearable. I quickly grabbed the oven mitts and put them on. I then started heading to Tweek’s house.

The walk was unbearable, and I could barely move, the pain in my chest increased with every step I took. I soon reached Tweek’s house and quickly headed inside, going straight for his bedroom.

The moment I stumbled inside his room, I was glad to see Tweek, sitting on his bed.

“Craig? What are you doing here? Are you okay?” Tweek asked when he noticed me and how I looked like death.

“I just...I just came to say happy birthday to you,” I said.

“What? It’s 11:15, my birthday is tomorrow,” Tweek said.

“I just...I wanted to be the f-first to say it,” I said. I took out the crushed box of croissants from my cloak and handed them to him, “here...for you,” I forced a smile on my face.

Tweek stared at me, frowning, he put the box down and helped me to his bed, he laid me down and began to look worried.

“Are you okay? You don’t look so good,” Tweek said, he pulled down my hood and noticed how pale I’ve gotten. “Oh god, you aren’t sick are you?” Tweek asked, placing the back of his hand on my forehead.

I smiled, trying to keep myself together, “I’m fine...I just...wanted to see you…” I said. I placed my oven mitt hand on top of his leg.

“Craig...tell me the truth, what’s going on?” Tweek asked.

“.....” I dropped my smile, knowing I can’t lie to him.

I sighed as I took out my phone and showed him the message. The moment Tweek read the message, his eyes widened and he stared at me.

“What?”

“...I came to say...goodbye...and to see you one last time before...I go,” I panted, trying to ease the pain as best as I could.

“W-what?” Tweek grabbed my arm, “are you crazy? If you don’t take my soul, you’ll disappear, no one will know you existed, I’ll forget all about you!” Tweek exclaimed, gripping my arm.

“It’s better this way...that way...you can keep...keep..living...you can keep being a human...and you can...do everything you said you wanted to do. I’m not going to take your soul away...when you’re about to turn eighteen in...a few minutes now…” I said. I noticed that the time said it was 11:30, in the next thirty minutes, it’ll be midnight, and I’ll soon disappear.

“Don’t do this, not this...I don’t care if I don’t turn eighteen, I can’t lose you,” Tweek said, tears in his eyes.

“Well I can’t...let you turn into a demon...I can’t let you got to Hell,” I said. Tears were forming in my eyes, “I never thought I could love someone again, but meeting you has been the best thing in my life so far, and I don’t want to ruin it by forcing you to go to the one place you never want to be. I don’t want to ruin your chances of being happy…” I said.

“I am happy! I’m happy being with you!” Tweek cried out, he gripped my arm tightly, “I don’t want to forget about you, I don’t want to be alone again…” Tweek said.

“Tweek...don’t cry...please don’t cry,” I said. I slowly lifted my other hand and used the oven mitt to wipe his tears away, “just forget about me...I’m nothing but a poor excuse of a reaper anyways...selling his soul foolishly...and getting myself into this mess…” I said.

“Don’t say that, don’t you fucking say that. You gave up your soul to save your sister, you did the most amazing thing that not many people could have done! You are a good person, and you disappearing and no one will remember what you did is something I will not allow!” Tweek exclaimed. He grabbed the oven mitts and tried to remove them, but I kept a firm grip on them from the inside.

“Just let me go, Tweek...it’s better this way. It’s better that I suffer than you suffering. Just let me go,” I said.

“Don’t do this, please...don’t do this,” Tweek said as he hugged me, “I love you...I love you...please...don’t leave me,” Tweek said.

I shed a tear as I leaned my head against his, “I’m so sorry….I’m so sorry,” I whispered. I wanted to hold him, but the pain has made it impossible to move, “I love you so much….I love you,” I cried as I trembled underneath him.

“Craig….” Tweek looked at me, tears in his eyes. “Please...don’t go…”

I looked at the time, it was already 11:50. Ten minutes left. “I’m sorry Tweek,” I sighed, “I’m so sorry…” I said as I leaned my head against his.

“....Nngg…” Tweek pushed his lips against me, and I allowed him to kiss me as tears fell down both of our faces. I closed my eyes, feeling the pain increasing even more. It was getting harder to breath, my vision was darkening, and the pain felt familiar...it felt exactly like the day I died...except...there will be no voice telling me my options, I know that I’ll end up going somewhere where I’ll never be seen again, but for Tweek, I’d allow it. His happiness is more important than me existing.

I just wish I could see my family one last time, I just wish I could see Tricia going to college, I just wished I could see everyone I cared about growing up and being happy, but I guess...I’ll never see any of that.

As I closed my eyes, everything going numb, I suddenly felt something soft in my hands, it was the fabric from the mittens, it felt...warm.

I opened my eyes, and I froze when I realized that Tweek must have taken off the oven mitts when I didn’t notice, and has forced me to touch his cheek.

“T-Tweek…” I gasped as I felt the pain disappearing and I felt my energy coming back to me, all while Tweek became pale.

“...I love you,” Tweek said, he held my hand tightly, “promise to wait for me.”

“Tweek...Tweek!” I tried to take my hand away, but it was too late. I see hot white light from his eyes and mouth, watching Tweek’s soul escape his body before lunging down, the gates of Hell opening just for him. I tried to reach for it, but it was too late.

Tweek was gone.

“....” I cried as I stared at the cold husk next to me. I held it close to my chest, but it didn’t feel like Tweek, it looked like Tweek, but it isn’t Tweek anymore. It was cold and didn’t have any of the warmth that Tweek had. Tweek was gone, and I don’t know if I’ll ever see him again. When I looked at the time, it was 11:59, it soon became midnight in just a few seconds.

I cried.

* * *

It’s been a month since that day, and though things were back to normal, I was getting new jobs and could finally move forward, I wasn’t happy. I didn’t feel like going to work for most days, even ignoring my phone. I do eventually go out to do my job, knowing that I couldn’t let myself waste away, even if I wanted to.

I thought of letting myself disappear again, but remembering Tweek’s sacrifice and my family, I couldn’t do it, and the guilt never went away. I’d cry most nights, thinking of Tweek, and I looked very grim when I reap souls from my normal targets, causing a lot of them to fear me even more.

I just didn’t care anymore.

After I hear the notification from my phone after finishing a job, I knew that I was able to receive another reward for my efforts. I sighed as I took out my phone, wishing I could just turn it off, but there wasn’t any other buttons aside the home button. I just checked the rewards app, staring at the blank box, asking me what I wanted.

“.....” I knew it was a longshot, but I was still grieving, so I began typing up what I wanted, what I really wanted as my reward.

_ I want Tweek Tweak to be by my side again. _

I added a few details that said how I wanted him to be with me forever, and how I never want him to leave me. I sent the message, and then threw my phone onto my bed, knowing full well that nothing was going to happen and that I wasted a reward request, but I didn’t care. If those higher ups have a problem with it, they can show themselves and yell at me, I wouldn’t care.

After twenty minutes or so, I sighed and decided to lay on my bed and just sleep the pain away, however, before I could even reach for my bed, I hear a knock on my door. Confused, since I don’t get visitors, I walked over towards the door, wondering who could it be. A part of me actually wondered if it really was a higher up coming over to beat the shit out of me.

When I opened the door, I froze when I see a familiar face with two prominent red horns, wings, and a tail. He smiled at me, showing his little fangs, and I noticed the red furry goat legs as he walked closer.

“Hey...sorry it took so long...Hell is really unorganized at the moment,” I stared at him, finally breaking down as I rushed over to hug him.

“I missed you...I missed you so much,” I cried out as I finally touched his hair and face, no longer needing the oven mitts.

Tweek smiled as he kissed me on the cheek, on my forehead, then on my lips, “no matter where I am, I’ll always come back for you,” Tweek said.

“I’m so sorry…” I said.

“Don’t be. I honestly don’t care about being a demon now, all I care about is the moment, about now...and about being with you. I love you, Criag,” Tweek said.

I cried as I held him tightly, “I love you too!” I said. I kept repeating those words over and over until Tweek took me inside and we both sat down on my couch, him holding me and telling me that he’ll be here with me, always, that he will never leave me again, that I’ll never be alone. I cried harder as I believed him, knowing full well that he’ll never leave me ever again.

I cried as I held him closer, hugging him tightly and never wanting to let him go. I could hear a notification from my phone, but I ignored it, deciding to focus on the boy I love right in front of me. However, I knew that sound very well, I knew it since I hear it every time I ask for my reward.

My request has been fulfilled.

**_The End._ **


End file.
